Sousuke and Nagisa
by Anitoon3
Summary: These are oneshots about Sousuke and Nagisa. Sometimes involving romance, sometimes just showing their friendship.


Hey! Here's my first Nagisa and Sousuke oneshot. I don't own _Free!_ or any of the characters. That belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Koji Oji.

These are a mixture of oneshots about: Eternal Summer, Iwatobi High School, High Speed, Forbidden All Hard, Starting Days, Take Your Marks, and Dive to the Future.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter).

Sousuke & Nagisa

 **Oneshot #1 – Candy**

* * *

Sousuke looked around, wondering if he had shown up too early. Rin had made sure he was in the right place at least, before going to meet up with Gou. Meanwhile, Sousuke would hang out with Nagisa. Sure, the blonde had told them this was the meeting spot, but it had already been over 15 minutes.

"Sou-sou! I'm here!" At Nagisa's call, Sousuke waved. His friend was smiling widely while running towards him. The boy was a ball of energy that didn't lessen when he reached Sousuke. If anything, Nagisa got more excited.

"Let's go inside!" Grabbing his arm, Nagisa pulled Sousuke through the door into the little sweet shop.

There were so many choices. Candies with bright colors, a variety of chocolates ranging from bitter to very sweet, individual lollipops, and different assortments. Sousuke even saw a little kid carrying bundles of wrapped candies.

Nagisa went over to the gummy worms and started filling a plastic bag. "So what are you going to get, Sou-sou?"

"I'm thinking something chocolatey." Sousuke said, glancing at Nagisa. The younger boy grinned tying off his bag.

"Hey, how about we get something for Rin? I bet he'd like the surprise." Nagisa was glad that Rin became close

The older boy looked around, teal eyes searching. Sousuke wasn't totally sure, since it had been awhile since he and Rin had ate sweets together. Since elementary in fact. Recently when Rei had baked Rin thank you cookies, Sousuke had declined when he was offered one. Rin had eaten them, so he must have thought they were good.

"Well Rin likes cookies, so maybe some of those?" Sousuke scratched the side of his head. He had no idea why he was nervous. It was just some sweets. But for some reason, saying the idea aloud made it sound worse than it actually was.

Nagisa smiled at his suggestion. "That's a great idea! Let's look for some good ones!" Walking around, he spotted all sorts of flavors. Macadamia nut, pecan, and vanilla were appealing but not exactly right. Then he tried lemon, peanut butter, and double chocolate. Well, those sounded good too, but a bit too strong. The next package he grabbed didn't seem right either. After another one, Sousuke examined them more than the rest.

"Chocolate mint?" Nagisa grinned and held up the small package to Sousuke. The blonde knew of Rin's affinity for more mellowed sweet things. These cookies would be perfect!

"That sounds like a good choice. Nice pick, Nagisa." Smiling, Sousuke took the bag in his hand. Grinning at Nagisa's infectious beaming smile, Sousuke patted Nagisa's shoulder. With that, Sousuke was searching once more. It didn't take nearly as long this time.

He knew what sweets he himself liked. Ever since he had been little, Sousuke liked to eat strawberry wafers and chocolate malt balls.

Paying for their sweets, it wasn't long before the two friends left the shop and headed to the park. It was a nice day, with a warm breeze. People were mingling around, some on the playground and others lying on the grass. There was even a group playing Frisbee together.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sousuke," Nagisa said with a mouth full of gummy worms. "It's more fun with two."

"No problem, Nagisa. We can even hang out again if you want." Sousuke said this in a casual tone, though he meant it wholeheartedly.

Continuing to walk down the sidewalk, Sousuke paused in his search for a bench when he realized Nagisa wasn't beside him. A sudden weight on his back almost made him drop his purchases. Blonde hair was in his peripheral vision, in a close range. Holding his bag in his left hand, he steadied Nagisa with his right one.

"Nagisa what–"

"I would love to hang out with you again, Sou-sou!" He gleefully exclaimed outward for the park to hear. Sousuke wasn't surprised at this. The younger boy was almost always cheerful since Sousuke had known him. By now he was used to Nagisa being energetic.

At his outburst, some people looked their way. But Sousuke paid them no mind. And surely Nagisa hadn't noticed, too happy at the prospect of being with the older butterfly swimmer again. His hold had tightened on Sousuke's shoulder. For such a skinnier boy than himself, Nagisa sure had a strong grip.

Sousuke felt Nagisa's left cheek rub against his larger one. Despite the slight chubbiness, the force of it caused his right eye to close. Sousuke's lips curled up in a half smile, the other side of his face being smushed against.

"How does next Saturday sound?" His question caused Nagisa to stiffen. Before Sousuke could ask what was wrong, the blonde started rambling about what sort of activities they could do. Sousuke chuckled while continuing to look for an unoccupied bench to sit on.

Nagisa and Sousuke both enjoyed the rest of their day together.


End file.
